The Cult of the Moon
by Inara Oliaen
Summary: Based on a game my friends and I started, I thought I would finish it here. Starts out slow, but it'll get better. About a group assembled to stop a seige on a castle. Rated PG13 for later on, please read and review!!! My first fic!!


Chi saw them walking up the path to the town of Ravenbleu. There were two of them, obviously fighters, and their battle scars were visible where ever there was bare skin to be shown. The dwarf was maybe about a foot taller than her, though massively built, with thick red/brown long hair and an even longer beard. He carried a great sword, on his back, with a mace hanging at his side. He was arguing with the colossal half orc, almost twice the size of her. Even though Chi was an Elfling, taller than most Halflings, she could hide herself in his shadow and not be found until noon. And even then it would be hard to spot her. This half orc seemed more intelligent than ones she had come across in other encounters, but that wasn't really saying much. He carried a great ax, and an enormous hammer that could have crushed Chi with one single stroke. Her sensible side was telling her not to mess with those two, but having both Halfling curiosity and Elvish mischievousness, her sensible side was quieted almost as soon as it spoke up.  
  
Looking at the two fighting over the direction they wanted to go. 'They're too busy arguing over which way to go I could probably just walk up and take that sword right off the dwarf's back and neither would notice,' she thought, 'though I doubt I could make it very far.' She inspected them further and saw two small bags hanging from their sides. 'That must be where they keep their money, not that I can handle.' Chi thought to herself smiling. With her decision made, she started to creep closer to the two quarrelling fighters, making certain not to make a sound as she moved. With skill developed over her years of experience (though not many, Chi was quite adept at her craft), she got so close to them as to feel their breath through the shrubs she had camouflaged herself in.  
  
"I think it's this way," said the dwarf. "He told us that Ravenbleu would be here and it's not, we must have took a wrong turn."  
  
"No," said the Half orc, "If you had bothered to read the sign back there you would've seen that it was 5 miles south, and we haven't traveled that far yet." The half orc then smiled, if you can call it a smile, and let out a short laugh. "Oh yes, I forgot, YOU don't know how to read!!!" Then he began laughing again.  
  
"Shut up you stupid half orc, just because you can read doesn't mean I can't beat you into oblivion!! You insult me again and you're going to have to find your head among the bushes!"  
  
"Oh really now, I'd like to see you try to reach my head, wee excuse for a dwarf," cried the half orc, still laughing from the first insult he threw out.  
  
"I'll show you what this dwarf can do!" And with that the two began fighting, though she noticed they did not draw their weapons.  
  
'I suppose they have been companions for some time since they chose not to actually kill one another,' Chi thought as she opened the two bags she lifted off them right before their scuffle began. 'That was easier than I thought.' She counted out twenty gold pieces in one and thirty in the other. "Excellent," she spoke out loud now, being far enough away from the two noisy companions they wouldn't hear her, "A little spending money for me when I get to Ravenbleu. I am curious as to what I shall be doing when I get there, but before I go off on whatever mission I'll be sent on, I might as well have some fun first."  
  
And with that, she made her way to the town where she went to the local pub to have a drink, or two, or three. well as many as she could and still sound coherent enough to present herself to the mayor later that evening.  
  
Chi arrived at the mayor's mansion at about 6 in the evening. She could still walk in a straight line which was good enough by her standards. She was greeted and allowed inside, where she was to meet her other companions she was to travel with. She saw her fellow travelers when she walked into the sitting room. There sat an Elvin wizard, who looked to be of a young age, though she knew that he was older than he appeared, simply by his mannerisms. With him was a sorcerer, a gnome at that. Her curiosity was beginning to grow about what this mission was going to be, hoping that there would be lots of treasure, or at least lots of gold pieces involved. She took a spot that faced the doorway and waited for the next illusionist to walk through the door.  
  
They waited in silence for the others to arrive, all being curious as to whether their fellowship would be of the miniature variety. Some time later, there was a pounding on the door. Heavy footsteps made there way down the hallway to end at the door of the sitting room. When the door opened, there stood two familiar faces. The dwarf and half orc Chi had seen earlier that day. She flushed a little, thinking they may recognize her, but they took in the scene, gawking at the size of their companions, the same way the elf, gnome, and elfling where at them. They didn't seem to recognize Chi though. 'Thank the gods, Brandobaris and Erevan Ilesere they do not recognize me,' she thought, relieved they never noticed her.  
  
The gnome was the first to break the silence. "Well this is certainly an interesting band the mayor's put together for this mission, whatever it is. I am Tutik, a sorcerer, and I suppose that we all have come here for the same reason. May I ask your names, since I'm sure we shall have to know each other well, very soon." So the names were thrown out, Chi introduced herself quickly, wanting to avert attention from herself for the moment. The Elf wizard was called Velom Lightner, the dwarf was named Welduin Durf, while his companion's name was Stive Kelso, though some called him "Crazy."  
  
The two sat and then the group waited for what was to come next. All were thinking to themselves why they were here and what they were to do in this place. When Chi thought that she would die waiting, the doors opened to reveal a chubby human man. He introduced himself as the mayor of Ravenbleu and said, "I hope you all have had a god journey, because the one you are about to make will be perilous, but I can assure you," he paused slightly, "it will be WELL worth your while." 


End file.
